


Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Lester buying a vibrator.<br/>Imagine Lester sucking it to practice for Lorne.<br/>imagine Lorne walking in while Lester has it shoved in his mouth and chuckling and unzipping his pants and putting Lester’s hard work to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lornester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lornester).



Lester’s a little nervous as he types vibrator.com into google. He’s know there are toys for making sex fun or different or whatever the person or couple was looking for, but he never thought he’d find himself looking. It’s just, he wants to be sexy enough, _good_ enough for Lorne. Lester knew he wasn’t special or interesting, but maybe he could be stimulating to keep Lorne around.

The site pops up, and Lester feels in way over his head. He clicks on the “Toys for Him” section, which only provides him with even more options. He just wants a basic vibrator, dammit! Why does this have to be so difficult?

The site asks him how big and in what color he wants a vibrator. Fleshtone would be just fine. There was no need for neon or pastels for him. Maybe if it looked real, it wouldn’t seem so daunting. He sees one that’s peachy in color and is listed at six inches. He supposes that’s good enough. Although typing in his card number for $43 fake dick purchase feels a little embarrassing. He clicks “agreed” before he can stop himself. Now he just had to wait, and maybe practice some other things…

While Lorne’s away—and he said he’d be gone for a few weeks—Lester makes it his mission to become sexy. The vibrator arrives, and he immediately runs upstairs before anyone can see him. He’s so thankful for their discreet packaging. He pulls the bonus tube of lube from the box and then removes the vibrator. It looks huge in his hands compared to the picture on-line. He grabs some batteries from the junk drawer downstairs and pops them into the vibrator.

He hesitates twisting the base to turn it on, and when it does, he turns it back off right away. It was so loud too. And it was supposed to go _inside_ him. Sure he and Lorne have tried some things, but never more than a few fingers. And this was a whole dick. It looked creepily lifelike.

Lester strips down and lays down on the bed. Baby steps. He coats two of his fingers with lube and gently teases his hole. It feels cold. He grabs his cock with his other hand, which is nice and familiar. He presses just the tip of his index finger inside.

_Not so bad…_

He wriggles it in a little deeper and feels around for his prostate. Lorne had found it in him on the first try, and Lester had come pathetically early. He extracts his finger, uses a generous amount of lube, and tries again. He’s proud of himself for getting it this time. He sighs in contentment and continues rubbing his cock until he comes.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Lester says to the empty room. Maybe experimenting wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

It takes a few days for Lester to warm himself up to it, but he finally pulls out the vibrator again. He looks at it from every angle, the better to know his opponent. He gives the tip and experimental lick. It just tastes like of rubbery and chemically. He wraps his tongue around the top and opens his lips. In the pornos, girls, men too, can swallow all the way down. It was something that both frightened and impressed him.

“Only one way to find out…”

Lester takes the first two inches down, but chokes on the third. He pulls off with a sputter. His cheeks are red, and he’s glad no one was around to see that. But that won’t do when Lorne comes home, so Lester keeps at it with a sense of pride and due diligence.

**Be home tomorrow around six or seven. –LM**

Lester gets the text while simultaneously of fingering himself open and holding the vibrator in his mouth. He takes a break to reply.

**Okay. I’ve got a surprise for ya when you get home. –LN**

A shock of excitement rolls through his system. He goes back to his training determined to get that third inch. It’s nearly enough to make him come when he finally does.

Lester’s sure that he can get in one more practice session before Lorne gets home. He works two fingers as deeply inside himself as he can manage at this angle and tries to keep rhythm with the fake dick. 

He doesn’t hear the car door slam shut when Lorne gets out of his car. He doesn’t hear the front door open and shut. And he doesn’t hear feet on the stairs until it’s too late and the door is opening wide as Lorne steps in.

Lester pulls it from his mouth quickly and sits up. 

“I can explain!”

Lorne surveys the room: half used bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, box of tissues next to it, dildo wet with saliva as it rests next to Lester’s naked hip.

“Been having some fun while I was gone, Lester?”

Lorne shakes his head and smiles before getting undressed himself.

“I-I wanted to do this for you,” Lester confesses.

Lorne unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants so he can let them drop to the floor. He was half-hard on the way home to Lester, and seeing the man like this was more than he could stand to see without acting.

Lorne climbs on the bed and moves the vibrator out of the way.

“You’ve been practicing?”

Lester nods, dumbfounded, as Lorne straddles his chest. He strokes his cock as he talks to Lester.

“And now you want the real thing?”

Lester nods again. “I-I can get three inches!”

Lorne chuckles and he gently pats Lester’s cheek.

“I’m going to give you the real thing now, okay?”

Lester obediently opens his mouth, and Lorne pushes the tip in. He likes the way it slides over Lester’s plushy, saliva-coated lips. Lester lets Lorne thrust for a little while before using his lips to suck on the head. Lorne grunts in approval and pushes in a little more.

He likes having Lester pinned like this. It gives him a good view of his cock disappearing into Lester’s mouth. And Lester’s eyes never leave his face. He watches with wide eyes, looking for love and approval.

“It’s real good, Lester. I know you’re a bad boy, but you feel so good,” Lorne grunts.

Lester moans deeply around his cock as Lorne’s praise goes right to his own. Lester remembers that he has his hands and brings one up to stroke what he can’t swallow. He’s not perfect, but Lorne knows that a lot of time and energy went into this moment. He moves off Lester’s chest to let him breathe.

Lorne strokes his hair as he catches his breath, eyes shining, lips wet.

“Can I fuck you, Lester?”

Lester coughs. “Yeah, yeah, please,” he begs.

So Lorne lays down on his back and lets Lester climb onto him. Lester straddles his hips as he lines up Lorne’s hard cock. The tip is wet from his mouth, and his whole is wet from the lube, but it doesn’t mean sitting on his cock isn’t something earth-shattering. He’s literally taking another being inside of him, and he clenches down in desire.

Lorne helps him ride by holding his hips in strong hands. Lorne seems to be able to find that spot inside him with his dick as well as his fingers, and soon, Lester is stroking himself off in time to Lorne’s hips snapping up into him.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna…!” is all Lester manages to say before painting Lorne’s chest with his come.

Lorne likes the bitten off moans and high-pitched whines that escape Lester’s mouth. Lorne has always found sex to be more enjoyable when his partner—or partners—are relishing it just as much. He watches Lester toss his head back, hand working quickly on his cock as he finishes coming. Lester looks content, free, and he knows that something Lester hasn’t felt in a very long time, if ever.

Lorne thrusts his hips that much faster, his grip tight on Lester’s own. And Lester becomes jelly above, collapsing onto Lorne’s chest, letting Lorne do the rest of the work for his own orgasm. It doesn’t take long to finish the job though; Lester did a good job of preparing.

The pant heavily in the quiet room, Lester sounding loud only because he has remained where he fell, face buried in the side of Lorne’s neck.

“I wanted to make you happy,” Lester says in a small voice.

Lorne pats Lester’s shoulder with a gentle hand.

“I’m very happy, Lester. And I want the same for you.”

They lie like that for a few moments more before Lorne wants to get up and wash off.

“Thank you,” Lester says when Lorne gets off the bed.

Lorne kisses the tip of his nose before walking away, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> No, but vibrator.com is a really good website. They really are super discreet and affordable. I've made a few purchases from them, and you get what you pay for.
> 
> Ok, plug over.


End file.
